User blog:The Jonie/Unepic Rap Conflicts of Everything: SEZIN TOO
Hi. It's about time I do this again. I've been gone. It's because... IM TOO FAB 4 WIKIIII ha jk never mind Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum 2 because why tf not There is a wiki joke and a joke line find them Prologue Charles Darwin is walking through the woods. He constantly hears crackling and feels like somebody is following him. Every time he turns around, he sees nobody in sight. Charles Darwin: 'I... ''Ash Ketchum jumps from a tree. '''Charles Darwin: '''What the f... '''Ash Ketchum: '''SOP MI BRUV I LIEK SHORTSHORTS THERE CUMFY AND EASY 2 WAIR They transition in '''Charles Darwin: SHIT NO CAN I LEAVE Ash Ketchum: FUCK NO ITITS A TRAINER BATTLE Announcer MOL shit EPIC RAP BATTLES OF EVERYTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ASH KETCHUM VS CHARLES DARWIN TWO BIGENN Charles Darwin I really gotta do this shit again? With a dumb stupid piece of shit again? Still can't win a championship again? With your anime cliche shit again? I'll win this again *beat drop* Charles Darwin, motherfucker, you know my name You are just a boy living in a house of pain Are you trying to make a resolution? Against the father of evolution? They made your show, and squeezed all your pennys out That doesn't seem something nice to dream about You aren't the greatest, you've never caught them all Plus barely any girls have seen your Pokeballs I'm a successful British naturalist You are a prepubescent kid who can't win for shit I'm a part of the FRS, FGRS, FLS, and FZS While you're based off of a 10 year old inside a DS Ash Ketchum Studying barnacle genatalia, what the fuck? Did your own genepool screw that shit up? I Ash Ketchum all Pokémon in the land While your obsessed with pituitary glands Vacationing in Alola, and after your children's demise You can't get facts right about human eyes Float like a Butterfree, sting like a Beedrill If nobody will fuck my mother, than he will! *points to Oak* Won't make it in time (Ha!) Gotta go faster In my reality, monkeys do get plastered My raps will burn you like the fire of a Charizard Besides your research, you never got far(ther!) Charles Darwin This is coming from the boy who can't recognize Team Rocket for shit Both you and your companions can suck my DICC Ash Ketchum I don't care if I just got b-b-b-burned Just like Kyogre, the tables have turned Charles Darwin Lol this is my last verse After you lose your battles, you suck at trying to rehearse Alright, lemme just summarize this shit I want you to look at The Jonie's profile pic Ash Ketchum Aww, little Charles, are you feeling kinda blue? Well, that is simply what my raps can do To a disgrace in humanity You're biting off more than you chew, wait, you don't have teeth! I'm an Electric Soldier, no seizures included I've beaten Team Rocket every time they've intruded Now that's enough, I'll just end it with the theme song Gotta catch em all, Gotta catch em all, Pokemon! Announcer What or which person or people was successful or victorious in this rap battle What or which person or people is coming immediately after the present one in order, rank, or space Any person in general will come to a resolution in the mind as a result of consideration Epic rape battles of everything Category:Blog posts